haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
The Celebration of Haruhi Suzumiya
The Celebration of Haruhi Suzumiya is a volume anthology manga series published by Kadokawa. It was written and illustrated by third-party authors and artists. On October 28, 2014, the three volumes became available as an omnibus in English.The Celebration of Haruhi Suzumiya. Hachette Book Group. Accessed 2014-08-30. It was originally printed in three separate volumes in Japanese.涼宮ハルヒの競演 ハルヒコミックアンソロジー (角川コミックス・エース 116-2) (コミック). Amazon. Accessed 2014-01-01.Festival Suzumiya comic anthology of Haruhi Suzumiya (Kadokawa Comic Ace 116-3) (2009) ISBN: 4047152773 (Japanese Import). Amazon. Accessed 2014-01-01.涼宮ハルヒの絢爛 ハルヒコミックアンソロジー (角川コミックス・エース 116-4) (コミック). Amazon. Accessed 2014-01-01. Book Info English *Release date: October 28, 2014 *ISBN 978-0316-33613-0 (physical) *ISBN 978-0316-37797-3 (ebook) Contents Illustrations Color art panels by Noizi Ito (the cover, also the cover of the second volume), Puyo, Gaku Tsugano, Horoaki Samura, Naru Nanao, Yasu, Miki Miyashita, Kaishuku, Jinsei Kataoka, Sekihiko Inui, TO18, Hajime Katoki, Okama, TIV and Mine Yoshizaki. Suzumiya Haruhi no Kyōen The Contest of Haruhi Suzumiya, Suzumiya Haruhi no Kyōen (涼宮ハルヒの競演 ハルヒコミックアンソロジー) The World of Haruhi Suzumiya *Kumichi Yoshizuki Spooky Tale *Seiman Douman The Art of Haruhi Suzumiya *Ranmaru Kotone A Certain Mushroom *Ryo Ito The Mercenaries of Haruhi Suzumiya *Satoru Matsubayashi The SOS Brigade Got Into Farming *Fuu Araki The Melancholy of Nagato Yuki-san *Nino I Know You *Sou This World of Ours *Yagi Shinba The Legend of Haruhi Suzumiya *Motoki Takeuchi The Makeover of Yuki Nagato *Itokatsu Heart-Pounding School Festival: The Melancholy of Kyon *Yuki Hibino + Seiryu Shima The Explosion of Haruhi Suzumiya *Ryu Naito The Introduction of Yuki Nagato *Shinichi Fukuda Unidentified Giant Life Form Kyon *Ran Igarashi Chapter 45: "The Alien Asakura's Spirit of Infinite Challenge" *Mebuki Tomonaga The Man From Beneath The Ground *Yoshi Amagasaki Suzumiya Haruhi no Shukusai The Festival of Haruhi Suzumiya, Suzumiya Haruhi no Shukusai (涼宮ハルヒの祝祭 ハルヒコミックアンソロジー) The Essence of Haruhi Suzumiya *Osamu Takahashi The Disappearance of Tsuruya-san *Wataru Watanabe The Tea of Yuki Nagato *Renga Kijima Pointless Days *Atsu Suzumi Searching *Seiman Douman Alien Bonding *Yuu Tachibana If That Is Why You Choose *Benjamin SOS Rangers! *Naru Narumi It's So '80s to Hear "Brigade Chief" and Think of Sunglasses *Terepin Uona The Disappearance of Asakura's Stew *Morohe Yoshida In Production *Keiji Watarai The SOS Brigade's Rest *Bomi The Cheek of Yuki Nagato *Haruka Mori The Wars of Haruhi Suzumiya *Hayato Aoki The Nightmare of Haruhi Suzumiya *You Kirishima The Heroes of Haruhi Suzumiya *Makoto Kuon The Secret of Koizumi Itsuki *Paruko Shinsaibashi For You... *Yu-ji Change-Up! *Yuka Kanaria Suzumiya Haruhi no Kenran "Gorgeous Haruhi" (Suzumiya Haruhi no Kenran) (涼宮ハルヒの絢爛 ハルヒコミックアンソロジー) Simmering Mikuru *Nylon S or B? *Taishi Zao There Are Others? *Eiki Eiki Have Some Sympathy, Big Brother! *Beruno Mikawa The First of Haruhi Suzumiya *Izumi Kazuto The Timidity of Haruhi Suzumiya *Ryuji Gotsubo The Melancholy of the Same Old After-School Hours at the Dawn of the Long, Long Summer Break in the Second Year of High School *Ryo Akizugi The Passion of Asakura and Nagato *Ayun Tachibana The Delusions of Haruhi Suzumiya *Astroguy II Don't Push the Enter Key *Shinobu Shiozaki The Ramble of Haruhi Suzumiya *Ran Igarashi Ponytails, Nagato-san *Nagii Takatsuki Kyon and the Sick Day *Ryota Yuzuki The Cooking of Haruhi Suzumiya *Koizumi The Interrogation of Haruhi Suzumiya *Hiro Sakurada Koizumi-kun and the Defiance of Rationality *Shimada Hard-Won Boredom *Kota Shirahama The Haunting of Haruhi Suzumiya *Sakutaro Kagurazaka Mystérique Lump *As-Special The Melancholy of Two-Thirds of One Year of Kyon *Hiro Kiyohara Haruhi's Operaiton: Music Video ☆ *Mitsue Aoki The Celebration of Haruhi Suzumiya *Afterword Description There's even more to be told of the antics of the SOS Brigade—under Haruhi's leadership the possibilities for fun and mayhem are endless! Join your favorite characters in this huge collection of brand-new adventures and illustrations from a wide range of artists and storytellers! Jam-packed with more time travelers, aliens, espers, and Haruhi than Kyon can handle, this anthology is the perfect addition to any collection! Authors Yoshizuki Kumichi & Douman Seiman & Kotone Ranmaru & Itou Ryou & Matsubayashi Satoru & Araki Fuu & Nino & Sou & Sakurajima & Shinba Yagi & Takeuchi Motoki & Itokatsu & Hibino Tomoki & Shima Seiryuu & Naitou Ryu & Fukuda Shinichi & Igarashi Ran & Tomonaga Mebu & Amagasaki Zen & Kubota Makoto & Takahashi Osamu & Watanabe Wataru & Kijima Renga & Suzumi Atsushi & Tachibana Yuu & Benjamin & Narumi Naru & Uona Terepin & Yoshida Morohe & Watarai Keiji & Bomi & Mori Haruka & Aoki Hayato & Kirishima You & Kuon Makoto & Shinsaibashi Parco & Yu-Ji & Kanari Ayuuta & DaiokiSuzumiya Haruhi no Shukusai Comic Anthology. Batoto. Accessed 2014-08-31 plus Nagaru Tanigawa Artists Samura Hiroaki & Nanao Naru & Yasu & Miyashita Miki & Puyo & Noizi Ito & Kaishaku & Kataoka Jinsei & Inui Sekihiko & Yoshizuki Kumichi & Fouman Seiman & Kotone Ranmaru & Itou Ryou & Matsubayashi Satoru & Araki Fuu & Nino & Sou & Sakurajima & Shinba Yagi & Takeuchi Motoki & Itokatsu & Hibino Tomoki & Shima Seiryuu & Naitou Ryu & Fukuda Shinichi & Igarashi Ran & Tomonaga Mebu & Amagasaki Zen & Kubota Makoto & Takahashi Osamu & Watanabe Wataru & Kijima Renga & Suzumi Atsushi & Tachibana Yuu & Benjamin & Narumi Naru & Uona Terepin & Yoshida Morohe & Watarai Keiji & Bomi & Mori Haruka & Aoki Hayato & Kirishima You & Kuon Makoto & Shinsaibashi Parco & Yu-Ji & Kanari Ayuuta & Daioki References Category: Other franchises Category: Manga